


Our Little Ember

by Atol



Series: Sand, it gets everywhere [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Baby making, Bad and Skeppy are Married, Cultural Differences, I will take the canon and fix the baby, M/M, Many more SMP characters but i dont wanna list them all rn, PapaSkeppy, SonNap, dadboyhalo, i am playing fast and loose with canon, i know i know that goes without saying at this point but ya know, not in the way you probably expect lol, tags will be updated as I write, this is going to be a Long Un all, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: These chapters will be various lengths because I care more about pacing of the chapters than I do consistency.So good luck :3c
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Sand, it gets everywhere [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183598
Comments: 18
Kudos: 276





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will be various lengths because I care more about pacing of the chapters than I do consistency. 
> 
> So good luck :3c

He wasn’t entirely sure how to broach the subject. Married life had been nothing short of amazing. Even the word amazing felt like an understatement. And they had, thankfully, gotten a lot better about the whole… _communication_ aspect of things. They still squabble and argue for the hell of it, but now it was only ever about things that didn’t actually matter. Like the correct number of eggs to put in an omelet, or if they would leave the window open at night, versus using a chilling spell to keep their bedroom at the right temperature to sleep. 

It was more an excuse to have the other’s undivided attention, and an excuse to ‘make up’, which really just meant ‘make out’ more often than not. 

Skeppy gets a glazed look to his eyes, as he sits at his desk, the excuse of reading over something from Techno the only reason why he didn’t have an oversized lump of wither aligned along his back, purring at him for attention. Shaking himself out of that train of thought, he sighs as he looks down at the wooden box in his hands. He turns it over in his hands carefully, both excited and scared of what it held inside, protected by plush cushions, regardless of their necessity. He had gone and searched until he had found a proper one. Made of tough stuff, a strong resilient start. One that would hopefully flourish, when the time came.

But this was...a serious topic that he wasn’t sure of. Wasn’t sure what sort of answer he wanted from Bad. Wasn’t sure what his reaction would be, even just mentioning the idea. They already had little Fluffy, the small ball of hyperactive white fur that they both showered with love and attention. But he was getting a little older now, and was more likely to be found napping in the sun beams that crawls across the floor of their living room, than anything else. Everything in their life was comfortable, and wonderful. There was nothing- well, close to nothing that he could possibly ask for.

He wouldn’t trade anything for the early mornings laid in bed with Bad wrapped around him. Or the thousands of moments that they shared, day in and day out. Wouldn’t even try to change the times when they were actually miffed at each other, or the times when either would get sick and then babied in turn, passing whatever illness they had managed to catch to the other and taking turns taking care of each other. 

But he wanted this...had always wanted this. And it was...Terrifying, for lack of a better word. 

Even from a young age he had known he wanted to take this sort of responsibility on, eventually. Hadn’t been sure when he would feel level headed enough for it. Felt enough like a properly established unit in his own right. Able to care for something so fragile and complex. To do a good job of it, to not fuck it all up beyond disbelief. 

But Bad, sweet darling wonderful Bad, and his calm way of always steadying him. Of always being there for him even in the moments when sometimes he wished he wasn’t. The solid firm way he was always ready to tackle a problem and solve it, to be his foundation. It made him think that he, that _they_ could do it. 

The only problem?

He had no idea how Bad would take it. If he would be enthusiastic, or reluctant. And the worst part was he wasn’t sure even how he felt about it, not fully. Some days he wanted to just blurt out his thoughts, positive and yearning. Other days he thought on it deeply, worried for the changes it might bring them. He was a creature of habit. He had a routine that was well established, and this undertaking...it would throw everything into disarray, he knew that much. 

But he had to. He had to ask, because to sit and stew and overthink it was only going to lead him to ruin. 

Plus it was the one thing he hadn’t gone into detail about before, when explaining his culture in depth. It was...important, to say the least. He wasn’t sure how Necrosa’s went about doing it…but he had a rather large suspicion it wasn’t at all the way that Gemfolk did it.

No, he really really had to actually talk to him about this. Just lay all his cards on the table and hope that this wouldn’t be the end of the world. 

Alright maybe he was being dramatic, but can you blame him? 

It’s not every day you ask your husband if he wants to make a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAACk

Bad hums softly under his breath as he turns the page in the book he is reading. It’s a thick tome, but on the newer ends of things, and he is careful not to cut the paper with his talons. The librarian would not be happy to have it returned in anything but pristine order, and Bad would feel bad beyond that if he harmed it. 

A simple brown binding, and carefully gold gilded edges, it was a book that he had been slowly working his way through for a few months. 

_Customs and Ceremonies of Crystalarians, first edition._

He is finally at the section he was most interested in. _Anniversary Traditions_. Necrosa mostly celebrated important days with food or fancy alcohol, but only under the understanding that they were safe first and foremost. Some would even wall themselves away deep within the recesses of the netherrack, even go out of their way to make a small enclosure that was fully sealed off for the duration of such celebrations. The food and drink was all easy enough to get, and they could just stay at home, as safe as they ever were while in the Overworld. And Skeppy didn’t much like the Nether, so there wasn’t much point in proposing a dangerous picnic just to please himself…

So he had thought that trying something more Skeppy’s speed would be best. It was their third anniversary after all...Bad wants it to be special. His tail wags behind him excitedly as he starts to pour over the details, not willing to skip ahead by year, wanting to start from the very beginning to make sure he didn’t misunderstand a single detail. 

He had done enough of that in the past.

Just as he gets halfway through the second year traditions, which explained why Skeppy had commissioned him the paints in their wedding sand colors and asked him to paint the abstract messy thing they had hung on their wall above the fireplace, the door of their study bursts open with a crash. 

Letting out a squawk of surprise, Bad snaps the book shut and covers it with random letters from friends, Puffy telling them she had a son now, and he was an odd little duck, oh and another one of Vurb’s many complaints about shortages of good toes...A letter from Zelk and Esme, all of it was piled on top of the Book to keep it out of view as he snaps his head up to look towards his wayward husband.

“‘Geppy! How many times do I have to tell you not to _slam_ the doors?” He gasps, holding his hands to his chest as he watches his love smile meekly back at him and close the doors behind him _gently_.

He rolls his eyes before glancing off to the side, knowing that he can’t keep a secret from Skeppy for the life of him, glances down to make sure the book was still completely hidden.

“Sorry! I just- Okay, so I want- I have something to talk to you about.” He stammers, and then holds his hands up at the wary look Bad gives him, “Nothing bad! Or...I hope, it’s not bad, I-...Hey why do you have that look in your eyes. What were you up to in here? Why were the doors closed anyways?”

“What look? I don’t know what you could possibly be talking about. I am merely...obstificating on the ramifications of-” Bad starts to ramble, trying to look anywhere but at Skeppy. 

Skeppy steps closer and slowly pulls Bad’s chair around so that he is faced away from the desk and tilts his head, looming over his husband. 

“Okay, no you are definitely hiding something you only use random big words to distract me.” Skeppy says, standing back up and crossing his arms, squinting down at Bad, who only fidgets under his gaze. 

“Enough about me!” Bad says suddenly, taking off his glasses and putting them on the desk, “What was so important you kicked in our doors?” 

“I’ll remember this.” Skeppy says bluntly, before sighing and looking off to the side, “I...I have something serious I actually want to talk to you about.

“Skeppy what did you do?” Bad asks, a teasing smirk on his face as he puts his hands on Skeppy’s hips and pulls him into a loose hug. 

“Bu-Wha-! Bad! How dare you-” Skeppy huffs and shakes his head, calming down before he lets himself get carried away in a bickering match, “I’m actually trying to be serious here.”

“Alright, well I’m a little nervous, but I am listening.” Bad murmurs to him, pulling Skeppy into his lap and rubbing his back soothingly. 

“...” Skeppy chews at his bottom lip for a moment and looks down at Bad, hands coming up to loop around his neck, fingers playing with his hair as he tries to find the words, “What if we made our family bigger?”

Bad tilts his head to the side, Skeppy was being so nervous...Why?

“Do you mean like, another dog?” He asks, one hand coming up to brush the hair out of Skeppy’s face. 

“No…” Skeppy says, before throwing his head back and groaning loudly in frustration, “I don’t mean like a dog…”

Bad watches him as he shifts around in his lap, the chair creaking a bit from the abuse, as he reaches into a pocket and draws out a little wooden box. Not even bigger than Skeppy’s fist, it’s so small, but looks solid. 

Bad just keeps watching as Skeppy fiddles with it in his hands, turning it over and over and over before he finally stops and holds it forward, looking down at it meaningfully for Bad to take it. 

Picking it up gingerly with his fingers, he turns it side to side to look at it before looking back up to Skeppy, confusion clear in his eyes. 

“Open it.” Is all he gets. 

“Okay…” Carefully opening it, he sees white silky cushioning, and seated carefully it in a small, maybe the size of the tips of Skeppy’s pinky, red gem, “I...Don’t know what this is.”

“Yeah, I figured you wouldn’t...It’s...I love you, Bad.” Skeppy says, and Bad smiles back up at him, carefully closing the box so as to not lose the gem. 

“I love you, too Skeppy.” He says back, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his lips. 

“I love you, and I trust you, and I _know_ you, better than I know anyone else I can probably say, and I want...I want to try...I want to have a kid with you.” Skeppy finally gets out, wincing and closing his eyes as he rushes all the words out at once at the end.

“...A...A baby?” Bad asks, surprised, as he glances down at the box in his hand, “This is a baby?”

“No, I mean- not yet? I’m pretty sure the way gemfolk do it is different from how Necrosa do it, so I mean-It doesn’t have to be this way, we can do it your way, or maybe we could do it neither and just a-adopt like Puffy did, I don’t- I’m not picky really-” Skeppy rambles, taking back the box and holding it to his chest protectively, even as he looks anywhere but Bad’s face.

“Geppy, honey- slow down.” Bad murmurs, smiling adoringly up at his husband as he covers his hands with his own, “I would love to have a baby with you.”

“Oh thank fuck.” Skeppy breathes out, smiling at the resulting soft ‘language’ he gets. 

“You’re right though...I have no idea how this,” Bad lifts their hands and shakes them gently for a moment, “Turns into a baby. Necrosa...go through a whole…. _thing_...” He trails off, and blushes softly at the curious look Skeppy gives him.

“Well...For me, there is an Infant Gem. It could be anything...Some people use the gems they shed, some go out and find a gem they like a lot-” Skeppy starts.

Bad interrupts him, “You don’t want to do a diamond?” he asks, remembering the brilliant red of the gem. 

“Oh, no. No, Diamonds have a lot of...expectations. I wouldn’t want to put that much pressure on a kid if I can avoid it...Plus I thought….Red, like you, so it’s a bit of both of us?” Skeppy explains, blushing prettily at the sappy smile he gets from Bad.

“Aw, Geppy…” Bad cooes. 

“Shut up!” Skeppy says, huffing as Bad laughs at him softly.

“Whatever! Regardless... it ends up being, they make uh- a nest? Cradle, whatever you want to call it, and they dedicate time and energy and they - they like, imbue the gem with energy, and talk to it and leave gifts and the more time and energy you spend with and on it, the more likely it is to take shape and- and grow. You have to hold the gem and like, take it with you and have it on you a lot in the first few weeks, to really get it started, depending on how small the gem you pick is.” Skeppy rambles, before kissing their hands still wrapped around the box. 

“Oh...That’s- That’s not too different from how Necrosa do it either. Except we-uh...We always grow ours? Kind of...Okay it’s a little more different I guess.” Bad starts, letting go of the box and hooking his hands together behind Skeppy, at his lower back. 

“Well, what do you do?” Skeppy prompts, when Bad doesn’t continue right away. 

“Well, you see...So...Oh my goodness this is embarrassing...So we have uh, seasons? Weather in the Nether being like it is, that’s the closest thing I can call it is that, but I suppose you could call it a cycle. It’s based more on uh, your group? People you travel with and stick together with in settlements. Everyone uh, gets...Geppy can we just do it your way, I’m embarrassed.” Bad pleads, hiding his face away in Skeppy’s shoulder. 

The gentle shake tells him that he’s being laughed at. 

“Come on Bad, I want to know.” Skeppy says, and then after a pause, “Please?”

Grumbling, he sighs before giving in. 

“Fine! Fine...We go into a type of...heat...And you can choose to be...intimate to make the process go...faster...But you can do it entirely on your own, and you grow this little...Closest word in common is cocoon? _Incipio_ , in my language.” Bad explains, “It’s this little...ball, I guess? And inside is all the necessary...material? For a child to form. And you have to detach it from yourself and you have to keep it at the right temperature, but other than that it’s very similar to what you were talking about. You talk to it and sing to it and think of a name…” 

Bad trails off, risking a glance up at Skeppy’s face. 

He’s smiling widely, and nods. 

“Which...which way would you want to do this?” Skeppy asks softly.

“I...There aren’t many Necrosa left, in the Nether...There are some, but not...I don’t know.” Bad says, leaning his cheek on Skeppy’s shoulder as he thinks it over, “...Whichever way you choose, I’ll be happy, ‘Geppy...No matter what we do, they will always be ours.”

“So...we’re going to do this? We’re going to be dads?” Skeppy asks, practically bouncing. 

Bad smiles back at him and nods shyly, “I guess we are.”

“YES!” Skeppy shouts, almost falling out of Bad’s lap as he throws his arms up in the arm in victory. 

“Geppy! We’re going to fall!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, but there is likely a second chapter coming today as well. It just felt best pacing wise to end here for the chapter. Fade to black and all to keep it TEEN lol

They agree to do it Bad’s way. It feels more fair to Skeppy, he knows that there are many gemfolk out there. Necrosa weren't extinct or anything. There was certainly nomadic groups still in the Nether, and a handful of them who had come to the Overworld just like Bad and decided to stay. But they were still much fewer in number than Gemfolk by far, even lesser in number than non-infected Piglins. And that wasn’t to say they couldn’t have another, maybe-possibly! Who knows, not him. Not now at least. But he is still excited, bouncing around the house in endless circles and trying to bite his tongue as he waits on Bad to tell him their next step. Seeing as Bad was the one that was initiating the whole thing, Skeppy had been firm when he told the taller one that he would be the one to set the pace for everything. 

Didn’t mean he wasn’t raring to go, energy thrumming through his body at every moment, restless at night and hyper in the day. It was a surprise that he hadn't vibrated out of his skin at this point, with how much he shook his leg and ran himself ragged with errands just to put the energy to good use.

So it’s no real surprise that Bad catches him only a few days into this hyper state and sits them down on their couch to talk over specifics.

“Alright, ‘Geppy. I checked everything, and I think I have all the information we could ever need.” Bad says, laughing at the overzealous smile spread on Skeppy’s face.

“Okay! Great, what do I have to do?” Skeppy asks immediately, reaching out to hold Bad’s hands in his own, squeezing softly as he pays the utmost attention. 

“Well...We can do this two ways. One, we wait for the cycle to come naturally. It’s been...a bit, since my last one, but I think I’d have to go to the Nether for it to trigger properly-”

“Okay, so suit up for the Nether, got it, what else?” Skeppy says, and Bad rolls his eyes.

“Shush you muffin, let me talk!” 

“Sorry, sorry.”

“As I was saying, we _could_ do it that way, or…” Bad trails off and Skeppy shakes his head all around in impatience.

“Or?” He prompts.

“Or,” Bad swallows nervously and blushes a bit, head tossed to the side to avoid direct eye contact, “We can...speed up the process. Ourselves.”

“Okay, well that sounds a lot better than roughing it in the Nether, no offense love.” Skeppy says, tilting his head to the side, “What do we have to do?”

“We...well we would have to...be intimate.” Bad tries, and blushes harder at the eyebrow waggle he gets in response.

“I mean we already do that, regularly if I may add. So what do we have to do differently?” Skeppy says after a moment of consideration.

“You would have to- We would have to- ‘Geppy this is so embarrassing.” Bad sputters as Skeppy laughs at him. 

“What? Bad we’ve done so much together, what could possibly get you so ruffled?” He asks, slight worry wearing at the edges of his tone.

“You would have to … Take charge.” He finally gets out, before covering his face with his hands and groaning into them as he watches Skeppy’s dumbfounded face between his fingers.

“Oh.” He burns a bright blue as he tries to find the words. 

It’s not like he never has ‘taken charge’ before, he certainly had a few times, but it was often more a rare occurrence. He _liked_ Bad being more dominant, and Bad typically did too, so they didn’t care to fix what wasn’t broken in that case. 

“Well, I mean, you like it when I do that sometimes, right?” Skeppy asks shyly, picking at the gems on the back of his hands, avoiding Bad’s gaze now.

“Yes!” Bad almost shouts, before whining in embarrassment and sighing, before looking at Skeppy, lowering his hands, “Of course I do, I like doing _anything_ with you. I just, I know you like it better the way we _normally_ -”

“Bad, I love doing anything with you too, I don’t care _that_ much how we do this. As long as it’s what _you_ want to do. If you want to go to the Nether, I’ll go get suited up right now. If you want to do it... this way, then I would love nothing more than to show you a good time, the best time! You tell me what you want to do, and I’ll do it.” Skeppy says, reaching out and bringing Bad’s hands close, kissing at his knuckles with a soft smile. 

“I love you so much.” Bad breathes, leaning forward to catch his lips.

“I love you too, Bad.” Skeppy says, smiling into the short sweet kisses.

“There are some ways to, to encourage it to happen, even doing it _this_ way.” Bad says, and Skeppy laughs.

“Alright, you tell me. Boss me around a bit, babe. You know I like it.” Skeppy says.

“Well...Warm temperatures, for one. So hot baths, keeping a fire going in the fire place, keeping the house hot will all help." He instructs.

“Done, I’ll grab some spell glyphs from Techno for it, I know he has a few at his place. What else?”

“Eating food from the Nether will help, the _boletus rutilus_ specifically, and the _radix rutilus_ , there is a certain stew I can make, with any meat, but to be safe we should get hoglin or pig… _verruca infernum_ , too.” Bad lists off, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he thinks it over, the Infernal so normal that Skeppy just nods.

“Alright, crimson root, fungi, nether warts, pork. Anything else?” Skeppy asks, making a mental list of everything he was going to have to get, and how soon he could achieve it.

They had enough nether wart on hand, a small farm of it in their root cellar. Overworld mushrooms down there as well. Bad preferred warped fungi, so they were down there too, but he would have to go out of his way to get the crimson variety. He already knew he would have to make a trip to the Nether to get the roots, and the hoglin specifically, but that was fine. A day or two in the Nether was nothing, to do what Bad needed him to.

“Nope! The temperature, the food, and uh- our...Activities, should be everything to trigger the budding.” Bad says, tail wagging softly behind him as Skeppy pulls him in close and nuzzles into his neck.

“How about we tick one of those steps off the list right now?” Skeppy whispers to him, grinning at the hitch in Bad’s breathing as he grins wolfishly at his husband. 

“N-now?” He stutters, not putting up any fight as Skeppy flips them over, lording over him as he kisses him senseless.

“ _Statim._ He purrs. 

The rest could wait until later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Statim just means immediately, or right Now lol
> 
> If you wanna see the actual baby making...Oneshots of the Sandverse will deliver eventually lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop there it is

The next week is a whirl of activity.

He had forgotten just how dangerous the Nether can be when wandering the wastes and not just visiting the Bastions and settlements that normally were found near Nether Hubs. The further out into the unchecked forests you went, the darker it was. The more dense the vegetation, and the hoglin population became. Which was both good and bad news. 

Good in that supplies was plentiful, bad in that the hoglins didn’t go down without a fight. 

Techno doesn’t even question him when he shows up, rough around all edges and short a few patches of gems on his arms and legs, hair singed at the very ends. 

It had been more than the two days he had thought it would be, in the Nether, but he had enough roots, fungi, and sloppily butchered hoglin meat to feed an army. Or hopefully, one hungry husband. Techno hadn’t even taken the gold he had offered, laughing in his face and wishing him good luck before shutting the door in his face. 

So heating glyphs, got. Food, got. Bruises, got. 

He squawks, half in pain half in surprise when Bad tackles him to the ground and hugs him close, berating him for taking so long and worrying him, and peppering him with kisses of joy at him finally being home again. 

The house is already warm, from the flames roaring away in the living room fireplace, and Bad is a sight for sore eyes, at least in Skeppy’s opinion, dressed in skin tight thin black clothes. 

Clothes he hadn’t seen in him since last visiting him in the Nether.

“Hey there hot stuff. Hell of a welcome home, miss me?” Skeppy asks cheekily, and huffs out a breath at the swat he gets to the chest. 

“Language- but yes! You were gone for almost a whole _week_ ‘Geppy.” Bad says, sitting up, still pinning Skeppy to the lukewarm marble floor as he looks down at him. 

“Well, I’m home now. And, I’ve got the goods.” He says, smiling and petting at Bad’s thighs as he squeals in excitement and starts rifling through his rucksack, content on his seat, straddling Skeppy’s hips. 

He can feel his attention span slipping as Bad mutters to himself about numbers and how many servings of stew he can make, sweating up a storm inside of his armor, and knowing there was nothing he could do about it until Bad _felt_ like moving. 

“Hey Bad?” He tries, after a few torturous minutes of letting him painstakingly count out the roots.

“Hmm?” Is the distracted hum he gets in reply.

“How about we get a bath going? I’m all covered in Nether muck, and kind of dying here.” He complains, letting out a sigh of relief as Bad jumps up to his feet and hauls Skeppy up with him shortly afterwards.

“Good idea! A hot bath would help too, and I can set up the stew to simmer while we soak…” Bad says, already scurrying off to the kitchen to do just that, leaving Skeppy to discard his armor and clothes in a trail behind him as he makes his way to the bathroom and draws the bath. 

The stew is surprisingly delicious. After ensuring that a few crimson fungi go down to the root cellar to negate the need to go to the Nether again, along with a few of the roots, Bad cooks up an absolutely massive pot of the stuff. According to Bad, it would help if he _also_ ate the stew, and really he couldn’t complain. It was slightly spicy, and savory, and after some convincing, the potatoes and carrots tossed in as well really brought the whole thing together. 

Bad had taken to daily hot baths, the water so hot that Skeppy couldn’t even join him at this point, the liquid close to boiling and just too hot for him to handle. He still stays with him, massaging his shoulders or feet, or sudding up his hair, which was getting longer and longer every time Skeppy cared to check- long enough now to weave it into a braid thrown over his shoulder, and taking the time to file Bad’s horns and claws for him. Pampering, some would say, but it was nice. Calming and intimate, and full of soft words exchanged the entire time. And it wasn’t like Bad didn’t return the favor at any chance, massaging the knots out of Skeppy’s muscles from the constant errand running for more firewood and fuel for the glyphs. 

They had celebrated their third anniversary shortly after he got back from the Nether. 

Bad had taken his absence as an opportunity to get everything together, gathering leather and dying it to deep jewel tones of red blue and purple, weaving the cords and threading some of their left over glass beads onto them to make them the traditional Crystalarian gifts. 

Skeppy will never admit to the tears he had, so touched by Bad going out of his way to do it all, knowing that delicate things like that with his claws were never an easy feat. 

It’s been all so very domestic, regardless of the fact that he was sweating a lot more from the heat. He had taken to wearing the more traditional sheer layered silks of Gemfolk around the house, which he knew that Bad appreciated more than he was willing to tell, and had been spending a lot of time lazing around on the couches, too warm to do much more than the normal routine of eat, sleep, bathe and ...well, _you know_.

So he was unprepared for Bad to burst through the door of their bedroom during a midnoon nap, shouting at the top of his lungs and holding a dark blackish _thing_ in his arms. 

“GEPPY! GEPPY WE DID IT, COME HERE SO I CAN KISS YOU! WE’RE GOING TO BE DADS!” 

He has no time to even wake up fully, before he’s lip locked with Bad and humming happily into the enthusiastic kiss. Dizzy from the kiss, heat, and news, he laughs loudly once Bad finally let’s him go, and joins him on the bed, holding the _incipio_ out for him to take carefully. 

It’s heavy, and feels fragile. The surface of it almost like worn paper, it had a slight give to it, as if he pressed too hard he would tear right through it. 

“We...we really did it.” He murmurs, amazed. 

“We really did.” Bad confirms, curling around his husband to gaze down at the cocoon, eyes watery and full of joy, “Now we just have to make sure this little muffin hatches.”

“Well. Glad that I already got the lava from Techno a few days ago. We just have to move it inside to the nursery.” Skeppy says sleepily, already being lulled back to sleep by the comforting weight of Bad curled around him. 

“Later...it should be warm enough right now, right here.” Bad says, purring loudly as he pulls the blankets up over them and pulling Skeppy in ever closer, the _incipio_ nestled between their chests.

Sleep comes easily to them, despite the heat. The fruits of their labor safely in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy and Bad both: Prances around house in next to no clothing due to sheer heat levels  
> Both of them (not so secretly) eye fucking the other: This is the best part of this entire Process
> 
> Me: *Safely in the snow far away from any semblance of heat* Heathens


End file.
